


The Whole You

by rubyrose82



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyrose82/pseuds/rubyrose82
Summary: This is how the proposal last night should have happened. Killian is able to confess to Emma and he is shocked by the way she responds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write something for it! It's pretty short and super fluffy! Hold in there Oncers, but for now read to make you feel better! I also wrote this in like thirty minutes and its unbetaed so please forgive all errors.

“Emma, before I ask you, there is something I have to tell you. And I’m afraid that it may change your answer,” Killian admitted, not able to look her in the eyes. Emma cupped his face with hands with a deep concern. 

“Whatever it is, we can work through it. We always do” She whispered. “This time is different, love. I don’t know if you will want to be in the same room with me after this let alone spend the rest of your life with me,” Hook explained, tears forming in his deep blue eyes. 

“What you're afraid of telling me, was it recent or in the past?” She questioned, worry wrenched her heart. She felt helpless watching the man she loved battling the pain and guilt he clearly possessed. “The past,” Killian replied, finally looking her in the eyes. 

“When I fell in love with you, I fell in love with the whole you. Not just parts of who you are. That means your past too. I know you've done things you regret. We both have, but nothing you say will change the fact that I love you,” Emma admitted, as she felt wet tears streaming down her cheeks. She stepped closer to him, placing a tender kiss on his forehead. 

“You can tell me anything, Killian,” She choked out. “This is weighing on your heart. Let me help with the load,” His vision was blurry from all crying, but it didn't matter. She was the most beautiful woman in the world. He didn't deserve her, or her love. He took a deep breath, focusing on his true love in front of him. 

“A few days ago your father asked me to help track down the man who killed his father. He had found out that he wasn't killed in an accident, but he was murdered. I wanted to prove to him that I was wasn't just a pirate. I wanted him to see me as more than that, as someone worthy of you, so I agreed to help him,” Killian began, fighting back that prickling feeling in the corner of his eyes again. Emma just simply listened, never saying a word. 

“We discovered that King George ordered his death. He was fueled with vengeance, something that I understood. I didn't want him the make the same mistakes that I often did. I was able to stop him from doing anything he would have regretted, but earlier that day we went to August for some help. He said he ripped out some old storybook pages that might be of some assistance. And on my way home that night he saw me walking and gave me the pages to give to David,” Hook took a pregnant pause. That when he finally broke down. Emma reached out, holding his hand and gave him an encouraging nod. 

“The second I saw the pages I knew. It was me,” Killian finished in almost a whisper. It was the first time he had said it out loud. “What was you, Killian?” She questioned still holding his hand tight. “I killed him,” Hook cried out. It took Emma a few moments for it to really sink in. Her true love killed her grandfather, but that wasn't her true love that did that, not her Killian. Emma knew she had to respond fast. She did the only thing she could think of in a state of shock. Moving in she pulled him in close, wrapping her arms around him. 

He fell apart in her arms, whispering that he’s sorry into her hair. Emma’s heart sank, but not for the reason she thought it would. They needed some time to talk, to think, and to cry, and the doorway was no place for it. “Come here,” Emma pleaded reaching for his shaking hand. She slowly pulled him up the stairs to their room and gestured towards the bed. 

Killian expected her to walk out the door or maybe even make him leave for the horrible thing he had done. But here she was showing him compassion and love that he truly didn't deserve. They both sat down on the bed in silence until Emma broke it, “I forgive you.” It only made Hook cry harder. 

“How can you do that?” He replied between sobs. “Do what?” She implored, lacing her hand with his.”Forgive me, after all I have done. I have done countless unspeakable things in my life. I’ve killed, stole, and lied. I don’t deserve your love,” Killian wept. 

Emma could see that this was bigger than the death of her grandfather. He still wasn't able to forgive himself for all his past sins. “Killian, don’t you get it? Before I met you, I was miserable. Every person I ever had in my life left me. I trusted and loved no one, but the second I met you that changed. You were the only person in my life that put me first. You’ve loved me unconditionally, you’ve stood by my side, and you make me feel treasured everyday. I wake up every morning hoping I can make you feel even half as loved as you make me feel. You’re not only my partner, but you’re my best friend. And if you think I would just walk away from everything we have just because of something in your past, then I’ve failed you,” Emma ranted wiping the tears from her lover's eyes forgetting the ones streaming down her face. 

“You could never fail me, Swan,” Killian vowed, as she leaned in placing a tender kiss upon his lips. “I love you. Now please asked me, pirate,” Emma giggled, resting her forehead on his. He took the ring that was resting him her hand, and sank to the ground on one knee. His face was still wet from all the crying and his hair was going every which direction, but now his face looked happy and his heart was lighter. She was still sitting on the bed when he took her hand. 

“Emma Swan, will you do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife, making me the happiest man in all the realms?” He smiled, blushing from head to toe. “Yes, yes, yes,” She beamed, kissing everywhere her lips could reach. “I love you,” Hook confessed, holding her tight. “I love you too,” She replied into the crook of his neck. 

She knew the circumstances weren't ideal, but it didn't matter. They were stronger because of it, and twenty or fifty years from now when they tell their kids and their grandchildren how Killian proposed, it will be nothing short of perfect, because it will be the story of them and their love.

**Author's Note:**

> As always give it some love or leave a review, comment, suggestion or prompt! And you can follow me on Tumblr @rubyrose82 or my blog: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/captain-swan-coffee


End file.
